


Voice

by Layhyuxuan



Category: British Comedy RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layhyuxuan/pseuds/Layhyuxuan
Summary: Ben第一次发现Larry的另一种嗓音时，感受到了巨大的落差。小小小短篇





	Voice

Laurence Rickard先生的嗓音很特别，这是所有人的共识，他能一个人制造出一整个坦克连那样的轰隆声。也正是因为如此，Ben第一次发现Larry的另一种嗓音时，感受到了巨大的落差。那是在一次工作事故后，Larry终于忍受不了Ben的责怪，他一边拧着扶手椅的金属头，一边用虚弱的声音小声说:"好吧，我知道了。"  
Ben忍不住笑了，他的神情柔和下来，嘴微微抿着却压不住笑意，Larry着魔一样的喜欢这种神情，于是他故技重施:"别再说了，please。"  
Ben笑着摇摇头，有些不可置信似的提高了音调，声音却很轻柔:"为什么你要用这种声音讲话。"  
在Ben看来，这位平素颇有些尖锐的老朋友忽然成了个小男孩，穿着短裤露出雪白泛红的膝盖、把长袜提到小腿肚的那种男孩，都因为那委屈兮兮的声音。这甚至让Ben有些内疚，他忍不住捏了捏Larry的鼻子，在他额上亲了一口。  
Larry的眼神促狭起来，他乖乖接受了好友忘形的亲密接触，然后眨眨眼，依然用孱弱的嗓音—Bob Hale的反义词:"怎么了Daddy。"  
Ben十分明显地愣了一下，然后大笑起来。  
这以后，这招就成了Larry的杀手锏，只要他瞧着Ben，可怜巴巴地捏着细嗓门讲话，热衷做一个老父亲的Ben一定会缴械投降，然后Larry就能得到所有的圣诞礼物…之类的，附赠许多许多亲吻。  
某次Ben向Larry要求立即休息，带着连续工作后的疲惫和不耐烦，Larry自然地用受伤的声音撒娇，像以前许多次那样。唯一的区别在于，这过于自然高效的应对手段令他忘了，他们还在剧组。Larry反应过来时，所有的工作人员都处在一种微妙的氛围里。短暂的沉默后，Mat冲他们大叫:"Larry你能再来一遍那个吗，我想把它写进剧本里。"  
此后，"欺负Larry并让他的角色说出委屈的台词"就成了编剧们的保留桥段，天知道他们为什么这么享受这个，但看上去还挺成功的。  
"你们不能这么做。"Ben憋着笑说，正如这句话每次暗示的那样，他对此十分期待。

**Author's Note:**

> Ben的憋笑动图在下面↓，谁能想到有一天我会在AO3放Lof的链  
http://layhslie.lofter.com/post/1cbf0a7f_1c6a375ce


End file.
